Maxine in The Dark Room
by slytherix
Summary: [AU/No rewind power] [Caulscott] [Chasescott] [Chasefield] I have built up the ultimately perfect life; with perfect friends, perfect lovers, perfect dreams. Until I met The Dark Room and his sick obsession, unnatural profession; I was the new Rachel Amber of The Blackwell Academy.
1. The First Encounter

Chapter I, _The First Encounter._

* * *

 _What do I feel?_  
Definitely excitement.  
Nervousness.

It's around 9 pm, I just arrived and looking for my room. The boxes are heavy, and there's no one I could ask for help with them. My eyes rest on the keys with a keychain, a number 219 on it, so I walk forward, eyeing the walls.  
When I finally find it, I put the key in, awkwardly unlocking the lock.

With a familiar click, I open it and walk in, examining warm looking space. It's perfect, not too big, not too small. _Just right._  
Turning my body around, I notice door opposite me opening, 211 I read.

A skinny, short haired girl comes out, dressed in a tight, black elegant dress. She's beautiful.  
As soon as she notices me staring, she comes closer and places her hand at the door, eyeing my empty room.  
I don't dare to say anything, as her serious, dark blue eyes look at my clothes with criticism.

''Oh, I didn't have a chance to change yet, I explain, and she looks up, her gaze meeting mine.

''And what's _your_ name?'' She asks, her voice making my chest tighten. She's so pretty and her voice is so melodic, like it's made for singing.

''Maxine, Max for short," I answer, blinking quickly as if trying to snap out of my admiration for her.

''Maxine," she repeats, trying to make her tongue familiar with saying it out loud. ''Very feminine, I like it.'' A slight smile spreads across her face, showing off a perfect row of white teeth that could be advertising a toothpaste advert.

''So, what's yours?'' I ask, and she crosses her arms, perfect manicure showing.

''Victoria Chase, I'm the Queen here," her tone bossy, expression changing drastically from curious to sassy, and I know she is the _popular one_. ''Just letting you know if you'd have in mind taking over this shithole," she adds, turning to leave.

''I really like your dress,'' I say, and that gets her to stop, turning her head to look at me, eyebrow rising slightly. ''Prada, right?'' I ask, certain it indeed is and she widen her eyes in surprise.

''So you _do_ know fashion, I'm truly flattered," she answers and I shrug, looking innocently to the side. Oh man, I _definitely_ know fashion, I spend _way_ too much time watching runaways and reading magazines, but unfortunately my parents aren't rich, so I can't actually afford anything stylish which _basically sucks_.

''You know what, come to my room anytime and I might borrow you one of my outfits sometime.'' And she walks away, confidently in her high heels and I can't seem to be able to stop admiring her. I'd break my leg right away in those shoes while she has no problem maintaining them.

* * *

Sharp knock on my door, so I get up from the desk and open it; a tall boy is now looking up from his phone and glancing at me, slightly open mouthed, as if surprised.

As he doesn't say anything, I decide to speak up, ''Yes?'' I ask, patiently waiting.  
I must say, he is handsome, sandy hair neatly pushed back, deep blue eyes and fit looking body.

''Um . . . You're the . . . the new girl, right?'' He asks, looking at my room slate, but unfortunately it's clean, not giving my name away to him.

''Yeah, I guess that's me," I answer, slightly raising my eyebrow with amusement at his adorable frustration building on his face. _Are boys even allowed in girls dorms?_

''Vic asked me to get your phone number," he says, slightly embarrassed, avoiding eye contact. I smile, biting my lip.

''Are you sure it's Victoria, not _you_?'' I ask, giving him a tempting look and he smirks playfully, passing me his phone to type in my number. As I do so, I ask him a question, ''And what is your name, Mr . . . ?'' I ask, saving the contact as 'The New Girl that wants you to call her' and pass it back to him.

''Nathan. Cool, thanks and hope you'll come to the party," he says, putting hands into the pockets of his trousers and I admire his black jumper that makes him look sexy and smart at the same time. I'm surprised with myself as I cannot seem to be able to look away.

''Party?'' I ask, confused. ''I wouldn't dare to miss it," I answer, sending him a playful smile and he smiles back, which I find truly adorable.

''I'll see you there.'' He winks and walks off, leaving me interested in his persona.


	2. The Vortex Club Party

Chapter II, _The Vortex Club Party._

* * *

Soon enough, I find my phone buzzing and as I pick it up, it's not Nathan, but Victoria.

''Hi Maxine, come to my room and we'll go out to party. I'll explain later. Au revoir!'' She hangs up, so I put the cell back into my pocket and do as I'm instructed.

The halls are empty and quiet, however the door from the room next to mine is slightly opened and I'm able to see two shadows moving around inside.

I find the blonde sitting on the couch, expensive make-up scattered all around the coffee-table while she's applying a black eyeshadow to her eyelids.  
Two other, unfamiliar to me girls are discussing what to wear and it seems that they're too busy to notice my presence. I don't have the slightest idea who they are.

''We've decided to give you a chance.'' The short-haired girl speaks, not looking up at me. ''One party. If you're cool enough, you can hang out with us. If not, well, shame.''

The two other girls –a tall blonde and the black-haired one– are now giving me their full attention, studying every part of my body, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

''Sit down then. My minions will try to make something out of you," she says calmly, and I move myself onto her bed as she instructed me with her index finger.

I'm finding her room very beautiful, modern, fashionable. Like it's perfectly matching her snobby personality.

''Where'd you even get her from?'' The black-haired girl asks with raised eyebrow, unconvinced if helping me out is a good idea, but moves towards me without hesitation, brush in hand.  
 _If they didn't know about me, then what did Victoria mean by 'we' earlier?_

''Did by any chance, Nathan had something to do with this?'' I ask confidently, allowing the 'minions' to sort out my hair, which they do very gently and carefully. No wonder they're Victoria's.

The blue-eyed blonde smiles, turning her head to face me. ''The boy totally has a crush on you. Oh, don't tell him I told you, OK?'' She winks, something in her glance telling me she was itching to say it.

The fact that she's giving me the chance of becoming popular makes my heart slightly speed up, same as the information I've just heard. Never had a boyfriend before, and as awkward as it sounds – I think I'm having butterflies in my stomach.

''So,'' I say as she walks up to the wardrobe, eyeing the ready outfit resting on a black hanger. ''Where's the party at?'' She carefully removes her dress, the material brushing against her naked back, showing off a lacy, black bra.

I wonder if she's not even slightly uncomfortable with the fact that we're in the same room while she's changing, but I guess she's got no reason to not show off her body. _Oh man_ , if I only had something to be proud of, then I'd do it just as easily as her . . . But instead, I have no butt or whatsoever. With her beauty, she could be a model and earn fortune. But I guess she's rich already, so she doesn't need any more money, _right_?

''Swimming pool. One thing you need to know," The girl turns and I automatically look up to meet her eyes, not wanting to give away the fact that I'm being a pervert and I'm staring at her body, which I'm _totally_ not doing right now. Absolutely not.

 _Well, maybe._ I'm just admiring and being jealous of something I will probably never have.

''The Vortex Club," she says, and I close my eyes as one of the girls begins to apply an eyeshadow to my eyelids, for which I am really thankful because it's unbelievably hard to talk to a nearly naked, beautiful woman without unneeded staring. ''It's a big thing. You prove you ain't nuts and I'll consider putting your name down for the VIP list.''

''How thoughtful of you," I say with a smirk, slowly figuring out this school. A popular club with snobs like Victoria probably rule this place, no doubt. If I can get in . . . _how much easier would it be for me?_ A lot! But what could I possibly do to impress someone like her?

'' _Very_ thoughtful, I'd say," she answers sharply, not wanting to hear the little remarks of mine. ''We don't just let random losers in, Maxine.''

''Oh, so what's so special about me then?'' I ask, opening my eyes, but she's already looking at me. I think I got her off-guard, because she immediately turns her head away.  
For a second her mouth twitches as if about to say something, but she doesn't and my question remains unanswered.

* * *

As soon as we're about to open the big, double door, the music meets my ears, waking me up from my own little world. A few – already drunk people are sitting near the entrance, their faces looking pale and distant, their mouths opening to speak in silly voices.

But there's no time for further observations as the tall blonde is already disappearing behind the curtain and I follow her, but someone stops me, asking for my name.

''She's with us," the black-haired girl answers, slightly pushing me forward and the person doesn't hesitate to let me in. I told you Victoria and her minions are untouchable.

The loud music rings in my head; flickering lights making me feel dizzy and weak, but I carry on, eyeing with excitement and nervousness the wild and crazy surrounding, and the fact that my body's literally showered with Victoria's perfume doesn't make the situation better, either.

So many people dancing, jumping into the pool, making out, drinking, shouting, fighting . . .  
I bump into the black-haired girl's back for which she gives me an evil look but remains quiet, and I'm not able to apologise because she's already behind another curtain.

A big banner and a muscular jock guarding the entrance assures me it's the VIP section, and I'm not sure what to expect from it. I've never been to a serious party before.  
''Put this one's name down.'' Victoria leans over the table to speak to the girl without raising her voice and points at me with her head, so I move closer, the blonde eyeing my face. ''What's your name again?'' She asks; every time she blinks her eyelashes move in a flirtatious way and I can't help but stare.

''Maxine Caulfield," I say confused, looking over the girl sitting behind blue table with a list in her hand, carefully writing the two words down. As she's finished, the blonde takes some glow sticks passing few over to me, and we enter.

''What?'' She asks as my eyebrow rises with question.

''I thought I need to pass the test first?'' I say, crossing my arms with suspicion. She said herself she won't let me into the Vortex until I prove myself, so why all of the sudden change her mind now?

''Yes," she clicks her tongue, slender fingers tapping her hip in a rhythm. ''I can take you off the list anytime, Caulfield. _Do not_ get cocky with me.'' And she walks off, expecting me to follow her like a dog. And I do, indeed, because I know I will be lost otherwise.

I notice few glances being sent into my way, scanning me and judging, wanting to know who I am and how did I get here, but all I'm desiring right now is to just disappear from their piercing eyes.

My body's hot, and not sure if it's the heat or the fact that I'm wearing Victoria's clothes, I just decide to not think about it no more.

A small group of people are sitting on the couch in the corner, and I find Victoria's minions among them. When I come closer, all of the heads are looking up now, some confused, some happy that they'll have even more of a company.

''Everyone, this is Maxine," I hear Victoria so I dare to look at her, peaceful expression suggesting I haven't done anything wrong. _Yet._ ''She's new around here, but she's cool.''

 _Cool._ The word echoing in my ears, mixing with the vibrations of the music being send to my body.

''We'll have to teach her some things then, don't ya think?'' I hear a voice behind me, but I don't have to turn as the person's standing right next to me, a smirk on his handsome face, looks right at me now. It's Nathan.

''Yo, I'm Hayden.'' The other voice speaks to me, so I smile nicely at the boy sitting on the couch, his eyes slightly bloodshot, iris' big, probably high and I think he's got enough already. ''Have ya ever smoked a bongo before?'' He asks, _how straightforward, down to the business_ , his voice a bit funny, and I look over at Victoria who expects my answer to be satisfying.

''Sure," so I give her one and bite my lip as he's tapping a place next to him, and I know, God I know that they will make me try it and I will cough and they will laugh and my chances to join them will turn to be a total zero. Victoria must of have sensed it, because she gets up and looks at me.

''How 'bout we get her to warm up first?'' She proposes and takes me by my wrist to move aside without the other's permission. But before she can speak, I notice a bar and I realise how thirsty I am.

''Gosh, you have alcohol here?'' I say, moving towards, asking for two drinks, not believing they will actually give it to me, but they surprisingly do. As I quickly down one up, the blonde looks at me weirdly. ''What? I can't get high being sober.''

She sighs. ''Not wasting time, let me give you a little tour," he says, pointing her head at the couch we were sitting at just a minute ago. ''Hayden, Nathan's best friend, also there's Taylor and Courtney – my loyal minions. Logan and Zachary, jocks that all girls want to date, especially Juliet, that slut over there.'' She's now looking at the girl dancing with the other one and I take mental notes to remember who to talk to and who to not.

She's so focused right now about the whole thing like it's something that will affect her life somehow in the future even though it's just a little school drama, but I don't want to interrupt and wake her from that little world of hers.

''And Dana, ugh, stay away from them if you don't wanna catch the slut disease . . . Why are you staring at me like that?'' And just like that, the dream's over and the reality comes back, the music making its way towards my skull again, sending vibrations through my body.

''Oh, I . . . sorry, I'm just," I stutter, not knowing what to say and how awkwardly must I sound right now. The 'I'm staring because you're beautiful' line won't work, she'll think you're a creep, and it's too bad if you won't say anything either . . . _great_. ''I'm looking at Nathan," I say before thinking and she rolls her eyes dramatically, her long lashes moving gracefully.

'' _He_ told me to put your name down. You should go and thank _him," s_ he says, reaching for the cup and drinking the liquid from it, her lips teasing so much I have to bite my own to stop myself from getting too excited.

So she didn't want me in the club at all, it was _Nathan_ who has arranged everything. She has dressed me up for him, not her. The more I know . . .

''I'm thanking _you,_ " I say quickly and she looks at me, eyebrows furrowing in question. ''You took me here, not him, right? He could grow some balls and ask me out himself.'' My answer must of shock her, because her mouth twitches, trying not to laugh and then she looks away, slightly smiling.

''You're not so goody after all, are you?'' She says quietly, standing up. ''You may not be so bad after all," she whispers into my ear, her warm breath on my skin making me shiver with excitement, and she slowly walks off and I follow.

At first I think she wants to go back to the couch, but she leads me to . . .  
 _Dance_?

I guess, we're at the party after all, but to be honest, she surprised me. Why would she choose me out of all people to dance? She could call her friends over or something. That girls is just full of surprises.

* * *

My throat hurts. My guts hurt. My head is spinning and I cannot control my breathing; its pace is so slow I can't feel it at all. Am I dying? _What is going on?_

I'm dancing, smiling like an idiot, sending a teasing smile in their way, running away from them like a kid.

My head's feeling dizzy all of the sudden. I hear the other's voices, but my eyes are too blurry to see out of them.

''Max, you good?'' Someone says, making their way towards me, but I can't place who it is.

''I'm kinda dizzy . . . '' I say, but the music is too loud for the other person to hear it, so I just turn to go but I fall straight into the swimming pool instead, the water filling my lungs.

* * *

The sun is tickling my cheek, so I slowly open my eyes and seeing my celling, I exhale with relief. So I made it to my room safely, fully clothed, no naked boys lying next to me. Excellent.

''Morning," I hear the familiar tone and my neck automatically turns the way of the voice's direction, maybe too fast because it clicks and shot of pain spreads through my bones, but I don't mind because it's the blonde, sitting on my bed, peaceful expression on her face, picking at her creamy nail varnish.

''I don't remember inviting you for a sleepover," I notice, sitting up, left hand resting on the back of my neck, massaging it. She rolls her eyes, a small circles under her clean of make-up face. She looks so simple in her pj's, hair a bit of a mess, a bravely eyeshadow now completely gone from her eyelids, but she still looks so damn beautiful. _How is that even possible?_ ''Why am I on the couch?'' I ask, putting the blanket to the side and placing my legs on the ground.

''You wouldn't budge and I wasn't gonna carry you," she says casually, slowly getting up, her eyes resting on the unpacked boxes pushed against the wall in a messy file. So far I managed to fill my closet in with clothes _and_ make my bed comfortable enough.

''Wait. You brought me here?'' I ask, rising an eyebrow, unsure of the girl's announcement. She surely doesn't look like the caring type.

''Well, it was either me or Logan." I get up, stretching my bones and after I hear the familiar click, my back immediately feels better, even though it's hurting after sleeping at the small couch.

''Logan?'' I repeat, trying to recall the boy's face, but no good luck, I was too busy to take mental pictures or notes, which feels weird, as I'm literally the walking camera.

''Well, you've got his interest when you decided to strip down," her tone is accusing, but somehow playful now and I smile, rubbing my sleepy eyes with my hand. _Thank God it's Saturday._

''I . . . I _what_? . . . Uhm, never mind. I'm so sorry for embarrassing you."

She raises her eyebrow in confusion. ''Embarrassing? You were _amazing_ , the guys loved you.''

''That's good to hear then," I smile, crossing my arms, turning to look at Lisa who still rests in the box and a feeling of guilt shots through me. _How did I forget to take her out?_ I hurry over and open it, picking the pot up and looking around, to decide where to put her down.

''There," the girl points at the spot near the window, where the light will reach the plant and keep her healthy, so I place her where I was instructed to and kneel to check if she went through any travel-damage.

Victoria walks up to me, her fingertips tracing the green leaves of the plant, her eyes soft and focused, somehow nostalgic and I wonder if she's ever had any plant too, but it's a silly thing to ask, so I remain quiet.

''Did you?'' I ask, not moving my eyes from Lisa, who looks healthy as always and I immediately bite my lip, regretting the decision I've taken.

''What?'' I can see her looking with the corner of my eyes, eyebrows furrowing with question.

''You said the guys loved me. But did you?''

Silence.

''Let's say you've passed the test.''


	3. Mr Jefferson

Chapter III, _Mr. Jefferson._

* * *

"Max Caulfield?" The strong, male voice speaks from behind his desk as he gets up, causing both me and Victoria to look at him. "Could I talk to you for a second, please?"

"Of course," I answer sweetly.

Victoria leans in. "This is your chance, Maxine. One on one session, use your charm, and you'll have the first place in The Everyday Hero Contest guaranteed," she whispers into my ear and sends me a meaningful look before leaving.

I walk up to the desk, putting on the best smile I could. "Hey, Mr. Jefferson. It's actually Maxine, not Max."

"Ah, my fault for giving the kids unnecessary nicknames," he quickly corrects himself. "I apologise for not properly introducing myself to you, Maxine. It's been a very busy week with the school starting again."

"I get what you mean. First week back and I _already_ have homework."

He laughs. " _Tragic_ , isn't it?"

"I can't complain though if it means that I get you as my teacher. You have no idea how big a fan of yours I am. I literally begged my parents to let me get in here just because of you."

"Oh, wow, I'm really flattered, Maxine," he smiles widely. "It's good to know at least some of the kids these days still remember me and my work."

"Are you kidding? I have _all_ of your books, magazines, portfolios – _you name it_."

He laughs again. _Damn, if I was to define the word_ hot _, he would be the literal human form of it._

"Tell me how you're adapting in – is Blackwell Academy what you expected?"

"I think it's pretty cool, I'm really lucky to be here," I say, placing a hand on my hip. "Plus the equipment here is beyond my expectations for sure."

"Speaking of equipment, I've noticed that you always carry around an analog camera. Could I see it?"

"Sure," I take it out of my bag and hand it to him.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see one of them again," he laughs. "You know, since everyone has pretty much gone digital by now."

"Not me," I answer. "I doubt the crystal-clear resolution and unlimited space will ever tempt me into using one."

His laugh makes me weak in the knees.

"Buying film has to be a real pain in the ass though – excuse my French."

I smile. "Yeah, my parents aren't too happy about how much money it costs, but they know how much photography means to me."

He nods, clearly thinking. "I'll tell you what," he looks at me. "If you win The Everyday Hero Contest that I told the class about today, I'll see what I can dig up from the school's storage room. I bet those films are just gathering dust in there."

"Wowzer, you'd do that?" I ask, surprised.

"Anything for the winner," he smiles and shifts in his seat. "Now, I know how much you just love humouring your old photography teacher," he says sarcastically. "But I'll let you go, Max. Victoria must be getting inpatient by now."

"I bet," I smile and walk towards the door. "It was really nice talking to you, Mr. Jefferson."

"Likewise."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

" _You will_ ," he answers.


End file.
